Hamtaro in: When Heroes Collide
by tillerian
Summary: Someone has stolen everyone's ham gems except Hamtaro's. Now it's up to him to leave the island and return them. Along the way he meets some heroes. It gets humorous later on
1. The trouble

When Heroes Collide: Part I

It's been two weeks since I found the wind staff and no one else has found their ham weapons! Well, I can't say I blame them. After all, we've been far to busy rebuilding the cities that Dark Hamtaro destroyed earlier.

By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hamtaro, the power ham of the wind. I've just had one of the greatest adventures in my life. If you had read my last adventures I had then great, if not then let me clue you in a little.

About 6 years ago, I saved the Ham-ham Island from a great evil. Now I found the wind staff and I have super speed. I still don't know how fast I can run; I thought I could surprise myself in the future.

Anyway, I was walking around minding my own business, then Boss called me.

"Hamtaro" he said "We need you at eastern city! It's an emergency"

"Don't worry, Boss" I said "I'm on my way"

It had been quite a while since I've seen any action so, I ran to eastern city which of course was still under construction.

I was wondering if it was Dark Hamtaro or Chickonous. But then I know it couldn't be either of them: Chickonous got destroyed during the last battle and Dark Hamtaro disappeared and I haven't seen him since. Who could it possibly be?

When I got there I saw Oxnard and Bijou and asked them what was going on.

"Oh, Hamtaro" said Bijou "It is horrible!"

"This thing came out of nowhere and attacked us" said Oxnard "We tried to fight back but it stole our ham gems! All of them!"

"Where are the others" I asked

"When it took our gem it ran off" said Bijou "The others ran off after it"

"Bijou and I decided to stay here and wait for you" said Oxnard

"Where is this thing" I asked

But before they could answer, a robot came out of nowhere.

It was about two times my height, very fat, mostly red, on triangle shaped tank wheels, a Gatling gun on its left hand, a claw on its right, machine guns on its thighs, a giant laser on its right shoulder, a multi-missal launcher on its left, and I knew it had the ham gems somewhere inside it.

"I don't know what you are" I said "But whatever you are, give us back the gems, or else"

"Ohhoho" said a voice from inside the robot "Looks like I have more to deal with"

Then the top of the head opened up and out came a man about a quarter of my height.

"Allow me to introduce myself" he said "I am Terminator, the world's greatest inventor"

"Well, Terminator" I said "Surrender the gems now and I'll let you go, if not, then your going to have to suffer"

"I think you'll be the one suffering" said Terminator "But not by me. After all, I have quite a few other enemies I've had annoy me. Come, Black Probe Droid! Show yourself and bring these rats to their knees!"

As he called, a black ball rolled out from behind a pile of rubble. Then the ball turned into a black robot with a gun for its right hand.

"Go get him, Hamtaro" said Oxnard

I took his advice and started attacking him. It started firing at me, but I blocked the shots with my staff. I swung my staff at it, but it stopped my attack with its arm. It pushed me aside and I fell to the ground.

"I'm just warming up" I said as I got up.

Then, the place was darkened. There was a giant ship floating over our heads.

"Well, it was fun playing with you" said Terminator "But I have things to do. Ta"

A tractor beam, then lifted them aboard the ship and it flew off. Most Hams give up here, but not me. I would stop at nothing to ensure peace to the island.

"Hamtaro" said Bijou "What are we going to do?"

"There's a pass I found that would lead of the island" I said

"What?" said Oxnard "Don't tell me your leaving"

"I have no other choice"

"Then I'm coming with you" said Oxnard

"No, Oxnard" I said "It takes speed to get through. Besides, you can't come anyway, after all you don't have your gems. So I guess I have to go alone"

"Hamtaro" said Bijou "Good luck"

I gave her a grin and ran off.

There I was on the pass, going through loops, avoiding traps, turning corners, jumping over cliffs, and more.

But I made it through alright. The path ended at a small Island. I knew this wasn't the place I was looking for, so I didn't have time to look around. Instead, I built a boat that was powered by my speed and sailed of across the ocean.

And there, my story continues…


	2. Meeting with Sonic the Hedgehog

When Heroes Collide: Part II

After hours passed, I finally made it to land. When I got there it was a big city.

I decided to walk around to check things out, when I ran into a news stand. Then I spotted a paper that says: "Giant Robot Spotted in Northopolis"

I looked at the picture and it was the same robot that I fought at the island. Terminator was here.

I asked the person at the stand where Northopolis was and she said "Go through the tunnel next to the train station and go down Civic Boulevard, then go down the highway and go down exit 12"

I did as she said and went down the highway. Then, a blue blur came out of nowhere and zoomed right passed me. I decided to find out what was going on so I caught up to it.

It was a blue hedgehog wearing gloves and red running shoes tan arms, tan muzzle, a circular tan stomach, a long brown nose, green eyes, and it was running as fast as I was.

The blue hedgehog looked at me in surprise and said "Hey man, I would love to race you, but I have no time, I'm in a hurry"

"Race you?" I said "I don't want to race you. I have things to do, too"

"Oh, yeah" said the hedgehog "Well, you can't beet me anyway"

We kept running, faster and faster, and we remained neck in neck. Then, I tripped! My staff flew out of my holder and landed in front of the hedgehog. Then he slipped on my staff and landed on it. There was a bright glow coming from the staff.

Snapping out of astonishment, I ran over to the hedgehog and said "Hey, are you okay?"

"Okay?" said the hedgehog "You tripped me!"

"I did not trip you!"

"Oh, yes you did"

"I was the one that tripped"

"You think you're faster than me then your wrong"

"I don't want to be faster than you right now. Here let me help you up"

I reached out my paw and helped the hedgehog up.

"Hey" said the hedgehog "You're pretty fast, even though I hate to admit it. I guess you're alright. Here, you _dropped_ this"

He gave me my staff, and the moment it touched my paw another glow happened. Snapping out of it, I said my thanks and went on, but before I started running, the hedgehog yelled "LOOK OUT!"

And I looked back and saw a truck coming right for me. Before it hit me, I quickly ducked down and the truck went over my head. When I got up, the hedgehog was amazed. But I ran off before he could say anything.

I raced over to exit 12 and searched around Northopolis. Then I finally found Terminator, and that same hedgehog was there.

"…Give me back what's mine! Or else" said the hedgehog

"Foolish hedgehog, do you know who I am? I am Terminator the world's greatest inventor!" said Terminator

"You look a little too wimpy to be the Terminator"

"Not that terminator. I'm different! I'm human, flesh and bones, organic, a meat sack…"

"A soon-to-be-dead- little man" I said.

"You" said the hedgehog

"You again?" said Terminator "I thought I saw the last of you on the island"

"I've come to take back what belongs to my friends. And I will stop at nothing to retrieve them"

"Then you have a long way to go" said Terminator.

"Not this time"

"Oh, yes I will get away. And my probe droids will distract you"

Then, robots came out of nowhere, and they looked like the black probe droid except they were green.

The robots attacked as Terminator got away. I started to attack back at the robots. The blue hedgehog helped me by rolling in the air so rapidly; he looked like a buzz saw. As we lowered their numbers, more came, and soon enough we were out numbered.

The hedgehog and I were back to back.

"I think I know a way through this" he said "and you're going to help me"

"Okay" I said "What do I do"

"Just do what I do"

He started spinning again, and it seemed hard to do. But I started rolling, and soon I was rolling so fast I was flying.

The blue hedgehog and I rolled into probe droids, destroying every last one. Soon, there was nothing left.

"Well" said the hedgehog "We did it"

"Yeah" I said "Hey, thanks for the tip, but, how did I do that. I know how you did that, but, unlike you, I don't have spines on my back"

"Not unless you curl up into a ball"

I had no idea what he was saying.

"Bend down and grab you legs like your doing a flip" he said

I did as he said and orange pricks sprouted out of my back.

"_Of course_" I thought "_What if ham weapons can copy powers too. When that hedgehog landed on my staff, it must have adapted the power to roll into a ball. There's no other explanation_"

"Hey" said the Hedgehog "pretty cool, huh? Unless, you find it disturbing"

"No, no" I said "I'm fine"

"By the way" said the hedgehog "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, or at least until I met you. Now I guess I'm the world's fastest hedgehog"

"I think I'm the world's fastest ham-ham" I said "My name is Hamtaro, the power ham of the wind"

"So, Hamtaro" said Sonic "I'm taking it your after the same person I'm after. You see, Terminator stole the 7 chaos emeralds. In case you don't know what the chaos emeralds are, they are emeralds with unlimited power; the only thing that can control them is the master emerald. Enough of that, what did Terminator do to you?"

"Well" I said "I come from a place called the Ham-ham Island, there, it is protected from evil by power hams, and I am one of them. Terminator stole our ham gems except mine, ham gems are the source of our power. Now I have to get them back"

"Hey, how about we both take on Terminator, you and me" said Sonic "After all he did steal something important to us, besides we make an awesome team. What do you say?"

"I guess I can't go on this alone so, alright" I said

"Cool, I know a way to track down Terminator"

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go to the U.S.S. Hedgehog! Follow me"

I followed him to the U.S.S. Hedgehog, which was a giant ship floating on the water just outside the city.

"Welcome to the U.S.S. Hedgehog" said Sonic "Home base of the Sonic Team, and I am its leader. Let me show you the crew"

He called his crew and they came. There were four of them, an orange two tailed fox, a red echidna, a two legged creature made of water, and a jet black with crimson stripes hedgehog.

"Guys" said Sonic "This is Hamtaro, the power ham of the wind, introduce yourselves"

"My name is Miles Prower" said the orange fox "but you can call me Tails. I'm the mechanic"

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna" said the red echidna "Guardian of the Master Emerald, and has the strongest arms of the Sonic Team"

"I'm Amoeba the Chaos" said the water creature "And I'm not really the sharpest tool in the box"

"Not the brightest of us either" said the black hedgehog "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog and I don't know why I'm a part of this team"

"Don't worry, Shadow" said Sonic "We'll find something for you. Hey, Tails, I need you to track down Terminator for me"

"Got it" said Tails.

Tails ran off and Sonic said "While we're waiting, want to play a game of monopoly, if you know how to play that is"

"Sure, I know how to play monopoly" I said.

So we sat there playing monopoly, while waiting for Tails to track down Terminator. I was doing okay, but Sonic started raking in my cash as I landed on his boardwalk and park place, or better known as: his land mines. Having few dollars on me, Tails came in to tell us that he found him.

"Well, Hamtaro" said Sonic "it was a good game, but I win because I have more money than you"

"True" I said "Now, Tails, show us where he is"

Tails lead us to the computer room and said "He's right there in the middle of Antarctica"

"Great, fire up the tornado 2" said Sonic "Hamtaro and I are going after him"

Sonic took me to a blue biplane, or the tornado 2.

"Hop in" Sonic said "It has two seats"

I did as he said and jumped in the back seat.

"You're pretty lucky this isn't the 1st tornado" said Sonic "otherwise, you'd have to ride on the wing, I did it all the time. Hey, Tails open the hanger doors"

The hanger doors opened slowly and the tornado 2 flew out of the hanger, where we set off for Antarctica.


	3. The other heroes

Hamtaro in: When Heroes Collide: Part III

We were flying in the air for an hour. I was sitting back relaxing while Sonic was making farting noises with his arm pits, and I can hear them over the hum of the Tornado 2.

Then, we finally made it to Antarctica. We flew across it for over 200 miles, and then Sonic landed the plane. It was hard, because of all the snow, but we made it.

We boarded off the Tornado 2 and Sonic called the others using his communicator watch.

"Well, guys" he said "We made it to Antarctica"

"Great, Sonic" said Tails "I'll download the co-ordinance to you. There is, of course, an area where the radar cuts off. Try searching there first"

"Alright, Tails" said Sonic "We're on it"

"Good luck, you two" said Shadow

"Hey, Sonic" said Amoeba "I'm putting doughnuts into the computer"

"Amoeba" said Shadow "Don't do that"

Sonic hung up on and looked at me with a weird face.

"Your team isn't all that sane, are they?" I asked

"Well" said Sonic "We all are a little goofy in different ways. And we don't always start on the right foot either, but we pull through. But this time, I'll make sure we start on the right foot"

Sonic stuck out his right foot and set it on the ice. I just stood there silently.

"Don't get it, huh?" said Sonic.

I did get it. But, why did he do that?

"Well" said Sonic "We can get…"

Then, the ice beneath Sonic's right foot cracked open and Sonic fell into the water.

"Help" Sonic yelled "I can't swim"

Sonic kept bobbing in the water attempting to swim. I reached out my paw and grabbed him out of the water. Sonic stepped away from the water shivering.

"I'm taking it you can't swim" said Hamtaro

Sonic looked at me and ducked his head down. I took it as a yes.

After Sonic dried off we started off. Oh, and I and I didn't start on the right foot…I started off with my left.

We started running full speed through the snow. Sonic looked like he was enjoying himself. He must really like running. But, our speed was slowed down by a blizzard. Sonic's fun ended.

Sonic looked at his communicator watch.

"Sonic!" Tails said fizzing out "You(zzzz) run(zzzz) out of con(zzz)tion"

"S(zzzz)ry, Sonic" said Knuckles also fizzing out "Your on you(zzzz) own"

Then, Sonic started tapping his watch and said "Guys? Guys? Do you read me?" He turned at me and said "Well, were out of connection. Let's move on and get this over with"

"Right" I said "But, we should be on our guard. After all, who knows when enemies show up and surprise us out of this blizzard"

"I couldn't agree more"

We continued walking as the blizzard got worse. Then suddenly, something shot at us, then another shot, then more. Sonic and I figured that probe droids were near, but we couldn't see them.

Sonic and I decided to stick together and attack blindly, but they got us cornered. We thought all was lost then, a miracle happened. Lasers shot at probe droids, probe droids were getting cut to pieces, and the rest got sucked up by something and disappeared.

There were none of them left.

Then we heard a voice saying "Yep, he's here alright"

Then another saying "We are drawing nearer, yes?"

"Hey" said another voice "Who are those two?"

Then, three silhouettes appeared out of the blizzard. Then they were close enough to be at clear sight.

One was a brown fox wearing a grey vest, green pants and shirt, no sleeves, a grey stripe between his ears, a laser gun in his right hand, gloves that reveled the fingers, and had a badge on his vest, but I couldn't explain what it looked like.

Another looked like a human man, with pointy ears, blonde hair, green tunic, green hat, a sword and shield in hands, wearing tights, a pointy nose, and was staring at us.

The last one was nothing much, just a pink ball, with long black eyes, two dark pink cheeks, a mouth, two stubs on his side for his hands, red feet, and was half my height.

"Friend or enemy" said the fox pointing his gun at us.

"Well" said Sonic "Judging by the way you totaled those probe droids, I'm guessing you're on our side. AND DO YOU MIND NOT POINTING THAT THING AT ME!"

The fox lowered his gun and said "Okay, okay. Sheesh"

Then he whispered something to the other two, probably about Sonic's bad attitude.

"We are on a quest to find someone" said the man "Are you looking for a man named Destroyer?"

"Well, we are looking for someone" I said "but, we're looking for someone named Terminator"

"Sorry" said the ball "Don't know him"

"Hey, thanks for helping us back there" said Sonic "My name's Sonic the Hedgehog, world's fastest hedgehog and leader of the Sonic Team"

Since Sonic Introduced himself, I thought I should, too. So I said "I'm Hamtaro, the power ham of the wind, the world's fastest hamster"

"I'm Fox McCloud, Leader of the Starfox" said the fox.

"I am Link, the hero of time" said the man.

"And I'm Kirby!" said the ball.

"You guys don't look like you're from around here" said Sonic "Where are you from, and why are you here"

"Well" said Fox "You wouldn't believe this but, we come from another system, called the Lylat system. There, we live in peace. But evil is always afoot. That's what the Starfox is here for, to protect the Lylat system, on our mother ship, the Great Fox. There's three more of us but, more on that later. Anyway, there is a man that we've been trying to track down for a while called Destroyer, and he was last reported here. So, me and my two best friends, Link and Kirby, were sent here to find him"

"Why are you searching for this Terminator?" asked Link

Sonic and I told Fox, Link, and Kirby our story.

"That's all that happened" I said.

"Hey" said Sonic "Why don't you guys help us beat Terminator"

"Gee" said Fox "I don't know. After all, we are already doing something"

"If you help us, we'll help you" said Sonic.

"Will you?" said Kirby

"Sonic has the technology to track down Destroyer, and if you help us beat Terminator, then we'll help you beat Destroyer" I said.

The three of them huddled together and started whispering to each other. Then, finally Fox turned to us and said "Alright, we'll help you, but you'd better help us afterwards"

"Don't worry" said Sonic "I never back down on my promises. I don't know about Hamtaro here, but I never will"

"I don't either, Sonic" I said.

"Then, we shall quest!" said Link.

"Basically, he means 'let's go" said Fox.

We started to move on through the blizzard.

Sonic said "this is some blizzard, eh?"

"Yep" I said "But, I've always got my guard up"

Then, all the sudden, something started attacking us. I figured it was more probe droids so I started attacking, then beams, waves, flames, vines, and something invisible started fighting back. We couldn't see what it was, but we fought on. Then the attacks stopped and so did we. Then I called "Who's there?"

Then out of the blizzard came five creatures.

One creature had a cat-like appearance black, it was four-legged, yellow rings on it's fore-head, legs, tail, and ears.

Another creature also had a cat-like appearance, was four-legged also, purple with a gem on its for-head, and a forked tail.

The other creature was shorter, four-legged, blue, stars on its cheeks with both ends of its mouth reaching all the way to them, a fin on its head and a fin-like tail.

Another one was standing on two legs, red and yellow, beak, bird-like claws on its hands.

The last one was green, also two legs, short, had a frog-like head, a darker green tail, and a red belly.

"Who or what are those things?" asked Fox

"I don't know" said Sonic

I crept closer and reached out my paw in front of the black one's face. Closer it came. Then: "I'm not smelling it" it said.

Then, we realized they can talk. So, Sonic said "Who are you"

"We're Pokemon" said The black one "independent ones that is"

We all started wondering what Pokemon where. The black one sighed and said "Pokemon are creatures from another Island. People catch them, train them, or treat them like pets. Normally, pokemon don't talk, but independent pokemon do. Independent pokemon are civilized and live like humans. Now, we're independent pokemon looking for someone. I'm Umbreon"

"I'm Espeon" said the purple one

"I'm Skipper the mudkip" said the blue one

"I'm Blazekin" said the red one

"And I'm Treeko" said the green one "and guess what. We're…"

Umbreon put his paw up against Treeko's mouth. We decided to introduce ourselves and tell them our story.

"Why are you all out here, and who are you looking for?" I asked

"Alright" said Umbreon "We're secret agents and we're looking for a man named Destroyer"

"That's who we're looking for!" said Fox.

"Then you know who we're talking about, dude" said Espeon.

"Hey" said Sonic "Why don't you guys help us beat Terminator and we'll help you beat Destroyer"

"Why should we trust you" said Umbreon

"Because they're helping us" said Kirby.

"Come on, Umbreon" said Skipper "It'll be fun, they said they'd help us right?"

"Fine" said Umbreon "We'll help, but only if you'll hold up your end of the bargain"

"We promise" I said.

We introduced ourselves and moved on.

We continued on through the blizzard. The farther we went, the worse it got. Then we heard a voice saying "Who is out there"

We all stopped and got ready for anything. Then we saw two things come out of the blizzard. They both looked like probe droids, but one was yellow and red, and the other was blue.

"Samus Aran?" said Fox

"The Flk team" said the red one, supposedly named Samus Aran "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for Destroyer" said Kirby "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Samus Erik" said the blue one "Samus Aran's brother. Aran, you know these guys?"

"Only Fox, Link, and Kirby" said Aran "The others I'm not familiar with"

We introduced ourselves again, said what needed to be said.

"Are you looking for Terminator?" Aron asked Sonic and I.

"Yep" said Sonic

"And you guys are looking for Destroyer" said Aran to the flk team (That's Fox, Link, and Kirby) and the pokeagents (that's what the pokemon called themselves)

"Yep" said Umbreon

"Hey" said Sonic "You must be looking for either or, we'll defeat Terminator, then Destroyer"

"I'd love to" said Aran

"But, we're looking for one person and one person only" said Erik.

"Why are you here then?" I asked

"Because" said Aran "Terminator and Destroyer are both the same people!"

"Why the heck did he do that?" asked Sonic

"Obviously" I said "he had so many grudges against him that they might come together and foil his plans. So he made two identities of himself"

"Oh, well he failed at that, because we're all here, right?" said Fox

"Yeah" said Sonic "So, who wants to beat up Terminator?"

"I'm in" I said

"We're in" said Fox

"We're in" said Umbreon

"And we're in, right, Erik?" said Aran

"I guess" said Erik

"Cool, then we're all in this together" said Sonic "Now let's kick some Terminator butt!"

"I know the way to Terminator's base so follow me" said Aran.

We followed Aran through the hard blizzard. Then, we ran into the base. Aran opened the door and we all went inside. There we met Terminator face to face.

"Ah, the gang's all here, eh?" said Terminator "So you all found out what I was up to. You all, unfortunately, are too late. The weather changing machine is being loaded into my ship. Soon, it will travel the world setting remote controlled nano bots into the atmosphere. Then…"

"Yeah, yeah, control the weather, rule the world, that scenario" said Sonic "You're not getting away with this, 'cause we're all here. Your plan has failed"

"Not completely, Sonic" said Terminator "For you must battle my greatest creation yet! The black probe droid!"

"The what?" asked Fox

"Not the same robot I fought before I left the island" I said.

But it was, that same black probe droid. And it was ready to fight.

"So" said Fox "You've built another robot. Come on guys, let's destroy that thing"

"Fox, no! It's too powerful!" said Aran.

But it was too late. The flk team ran up and tried to attack. But at one powerful blast, it knocked them away. There they lay, motionless.

To be continued…


	4. Battling the black probe droid

Hamtaro in: When Heroes Collide: Part IV

"Oh, guys" said Sonic "I barely knew ya"

I felt like Sonic too. I felt sorry for them, those three heroes, dead.

"You'll pay for that, Terminator" said Umbreon

He started to race towards the black probe droid. It raised its gun, but before it could kill him, too, Sonic raced up and stopped it from shooting, allowing Umbreon to get a clean hit.

Then, everyone started attacking, except me. I looked back at the flk team.

"Hamtaro" said Sonic "Their dead! Leave them alone"

Then the black probe droid hit him. Something was telling me something in my heart. I raced towards the now deceased team.

"_Maybe_" I thought to myself "_I can revive them. If this staff can copy abilities, then maybe I can send abilities. If I give them enough power, I could revive them. But, if I do that then I would never copy powers again, or send them. It's a risk I'll have to take_"

I raised my staff to them and concentrated hard, I tried to copy my power and send it to them. Then, Fox, Link, and Kirby started glowing, and floating in the air. Then, I stopped, they fell to the ground and stopped glowing, I had my powers still, but they started moving. It worked!

"Ugh" said Fox "What happened. Did we just die?"

"You did" I said "But I helped you"

"How did you do that" said Link "It would take power to do that. But it would never work"

"Unless" said Kirby "Unless he transmitted a copy of his power to our triforce pieces"

I wondered what they were talking about, but I dropped it and said "We should get a move on, the others need us"

"How can we do that?" said Fox

"Do what I do" I said

I started to do a spin attack like Sonic did when I fought with him. But they weren't following.

"You can do that and run faster" I said "So, you try"

Like me, they started off slow, but they did it. They preformed the spin attack, and the four of us joined the others, and the black probe droid fell.

"Whoa" said Sonic "Fox, Link, Kirby, your all alive, and fast?"

"Thanks to Hamtaro" said Fox

"You may have defeated the black probe droid" said Terminator "But you have yet to win the battle. LAUNCH THE SHIP NOW!"

Terminator and the black probe droid ran down two hallways.

"HAHAHA!" said Terminator on the speakers "Ship launched. You are too late. And, F.Y.I., the reactor is about to explode. Can you all stop me, the black probe droid, the ship, and the reactor at the same time? Oh and here's the catch"

Then, an army of probe droids came out of nowhere.

"The black probe droid" I said

"Terminator" said Sonic

"The probe droids" said Fox

"The ship" said Umbreon

"The reactor" said Erik

Then we all looked at each other and knew we had to split up: I went after the black probe droid, Sonic went after Terminator, Fox, Link, and Kirby stayed behind and held of the probe droids, the pokeagents went on the ship, and Samus Aran and Erik went to stop the reactor.

I went down the hallway that the black probe droid went down, and there it was, waiting for me. I withdrew my staff and we started battling:

I raced towards the black probe droid while it shot at me, I jumped over the shots and spinned into it, it hit me in the head with its gun, I got up and defended myself with my staff, I raced towards it and swung my staff at it, but it stopped my attack. I was using all my strength to push against it.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. The pokeagents, the flk team, Aran, and Erik flew though the wall and ran into me and the black probe droid, then we started flying with them.

We flew into the room where Sonic and Terminator was and hit Sonic, then we were all stopped by a solid wall.

"Ow" said Sonic "What was that for?"

"That was fun!" said Skipper "Let's do that again"

"Let's not" said Umbreon

"No matter" said Terminator "The black probe droid will finish you off"

"I don't think so" said Sonic "'cause I think my spines pierced it"

We all got up and the black probe droid was filled with holes, and blew up.

"MY BEAUTIFUL MASTERPEICE, RUINED" said Terminator

"System overload" said a computer "The entire facility will explode in 1 minute"

"Well" said Terminator "That's my queue. So long everyone, see you in the afterlife!"

Terminator started to get away in that robot of his, but a big chunk of his ship (Obviously, the pokeagents destroyed it) fell on the wheel of his robot and it couldn't move. We high tailed it out of there. Then, the base blew up and rubble was left of it. Terminator rose from the pile of rocks, defenseless.

"My base, my plan, my probe droids, MY ROBOT! DESTOYED" said Terminator

Fox raised his gun up to Terminator and said "You lose"

But he lowered his gun and said "Good luck finding your way back"

Terminator ran off.

"Oh, YEAH!" said Sonic "We did it! We all did it!"

"Yep" said Fox "Terminator is finally defeated"

"Oh, and by the way" said Umbreon "I believe these belong to you"

He gave me the ham gems and Sonic the chaos emeralds.

"Terminator was using them to power the weather changing machine" said Espeon.

Then, the blizzard cleared and the sun started to set.

"Hey, guys" said Sonic "That was fun! We should see each other again sometime"

"Yeah" said Kirby "that was pretty cool"

Then, Aran and Erik took of their helmets. Aran had long blonde hair, she also had blue eyes. Erik had blonde hair and blue eyes also, but his hair went halfway down his neck.

"Hey, Aran" said Erik "We gotta head back to H.Q. to get my S-rank"

"Your right" said Aran "See you guys later. I hope we meet again sometime"

They walked off.

"Hey, we've got to get going, too" said Umbreon

"Yeah, dude" said Espeon "the other pokemon are going to like, totally be wondering where we went"

"Bye, guys" said Treeko

They walked off.

"Hey, guys" said the hologram of an old rabbit that came out of Fox's vest "Peppy here, great job! Head back home so we can collect our fee. Peppy out" The hologram disappeared

"Well, guys" said Fox "We've got to head home to. After all, we didn't do this for free"

"We'll catch you later" said Kirby

"Farewell, my friends" said Link "Until, we meet again"

"By the way, Hamtaro" said Fox "Thanks for the powers. We'll be in touch"

They walked off.

Then Tails appeared on Sonic's communicator watch and said "Sonic, you did it! You stopped Terminator!"

"We're having a party at the U.S.S. Hedgehog" said Shadow "Want to come?"

"Sure" said Sonic "Don't stop the party without me. Well, Hamtaro, I've got to run"

"Yeah, I've got to run, too" I said

"Hey, Hamtaro" said Sonic "When I first saw you, at first I was a little jealous of your speed. You were like me with a stick. But, as we progressed, I figured you're not all that bad. You've helped me through thick and thin, and revived three people giving them the ability to do what we can do. So, what can I say, you're pretty cool"

"Thanks, Sonic" I said "But if it wasn't for you and your team, I would have never found Terminator, and he would have ruled the world. You're the first one who I've met who can run as fast as me. So, you're pretty cool, too"

"Hey, Hamtaro, your not going to walk to that Island of yours, are you? How about a lift?"

"That would be great"

So, Sonic and I boarded the Tornado 2 and flew us home. Then, he gave me a boat that sent me back to the ham-ham island. When I got there, everything was fine, and I told everyone what happened.

That's how it all happened, my greatest adventure yet!

The End


End file.
